


Best Matesprits

by plushsnout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr request, why do i have so many nepeta fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushsnout/pseuds/plushsnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara is pretty confused about what happened last night with that cat girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Matesprits

You wake up to a fuzzy tail curled around you. Sure, you’ve woken up to weirder, but a tail? What happened last night? You are so confused.  
Then it all comes back to you: you’re Gamzee Makara, you passed out on the floor in your hive and…there is a cat next to you. A blue one, apparently, judging by the cerulean, slender appendage entwined in your left leg. But before you can continue to deduce the situation, said meowbeast awakes, tail suddenly straight in the air like a sapphire exclamation point standing at attention. Two yellow eyes blink back at you, and a small smile plays on your newfound companion’s lips. You vaguely remember some clip-on hair extensions, and cat-ear headbands. Hopefully, Terezi doesn't recruit you as a roleplaying purrtner- er, partner- too. You wouldn't be able to handle being cat *and* dragon prey.  
“Nep, sis, what are you doin’ here?” Your voice is still tired, but hers is abnormally perky for just waking up.   
“Gamzee, you should know by now!” she giggles. “We were rolepurrlaying, and then we came back and…well…feel asleep!”  
“You fuckin’ sure ‘bout that, Nep?” you say, looking around at the haphazard mess of snuggleplanes and other assorted sleep accessories.  
“Yep!” is the high-pitched reply.  
But regardless of the situation, you’re still one tired bro. You snuggle back down into the comforting sheets, and Nepeta decides promptly snuggle up to you once more, her tail gracefully arched over your back. You lie like that for a few minutes, her fuzzy head propped up on your collarbone. You can hear her purr softly, the soft sound putting you to sleep, too. You’re about to drift off when you feel a soft, sweet voice in your ear.   
“You know, I think you and Karkitty make the best moirails, but I think we’re the best matesprits.”  
Your lips twitch upwards slightly at that. Yeah, you wouldn’t mind doing this kinda thing again.


End file.
